kyoryugerfandomcom-20200216-history
Zyudenryu Tobaspino
is a navy Spinosaurus-themed Zyudenryu that appears in the Kyoryuger movie, and is Deathryuger's (forced) partner. Tobaspino later becomes Kyoryu Navy's rightful partner. He is, essentially, a recolor of Gabutyra with some alterations. Overview Tobaspino is a navy and yellow Spinosaurus that was modified to fight the Deboss Army. Eons later, Tobaspino was awoken and forcibly controlled by Deathryuger. He is Zyudenryu #00, as he was created before the 10 Great Zyudenryu were. When entering Battle Mode, the boomerang that would form one of SpinoDai-Oh's weapons pop up from within Tobaspino's spine. He can combine with Ankydon and Bunpachy to form Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDai-Oh, becoming its torso, head, legs, and weapons. During his time under Deathryuger's corruption, under guidance from his Flute Buster's dark melody, Tobaspino can bite any Zyudenryu that would make an intended body parts for the SpinoDai-Oh formation. As demonstrated in Brave 42 Tobaspino can initiate his own formation without the Kyoryugers' help and force a Spinodai-Oh formation simply by headbutting a three-formation Zyudenryu and taking over the main formation (eg. in this case, he ejected Pteragordon from Pteraiden-Oh Western and take over as Spinodai-Oh Western). History Tobaspino was the first Zyudenryu to be created, before the 10 Great Zyudenryu. However, when Chaos learned of his existance, he retaliated by creating the first Knight, D. D, as the Ferocious Knight, drove Tobaspino insane, allowing him to take control of the Zyudenryu Tobaspino. The two almost caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, but a human priestess nearby at the time began singing. Her song cleared Tobaspino's mind control, allowing him to defeat D. Soon after, he went deep underground to sleep, nearby what would later be the Fukui Prefectural Dinosaur Museum. In the present day, the poor Tobaspino was controlled again by D as Deathryuger and forcefully combined with Ankydon and Bunpachy into SpinoDai-Oh. Fortunately, Tobaspino was saved thanks to Kyoryugers and Meeko (who was the priestress' descendant). He would be summoned again by the Kyoryugers in the battle against a revived D and a Prehistoric God Deboth. 2114 When the Deboth Army re-emerges 100 years after the Kyoryugers defeated Transcendenterfly God Deboth, Tobaspino is partnered with Daigo's descendant Dai-kun, who becomes Kyoryu Navy before he discovers his true color and partners with Gabutyra as the second Kyoryu Red though he has primary KyoryuNavy form. Additional Formations * Kyosei Kamitsuki Gattai SpinoDai-Oh ** Zyudenryu Tobaspino ** Zyudenryu Ankydon ** Zyudenryu Bunpachy *SpinoDai-Oh Western ** Zyudenryu Tobaspino ** Zyudenryu Parasagun ** Zyudenryu Zakutor Zyudenchi *00. - A navy Zyudenchi holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Spinosaurus; associated with Deathryuger. D uses it to steal Meeko's voice and control Tobaspino. It is later given to Meeko. In Brave 39, Kyoryu Red Carnival uses this Zyudenchi to wield the in his right arm and the in his left arm for Samba Carnival Special. *D. - Three navy Zyudenchi created by Deboth and given to Ferocious Knight D to turn into Deathryuger and for finishing moves with the Flute Buster. ZSK-Zyudenchi 00.png|Tobaspino Zyudenchi Deboth 00.jpg|Tobaspino (Evil ver.) Zyudenchi Deathryuger.jpg|Deathryuger Behind the scenes Etymology All of the Zyudenryu/Zyudenchi sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name, Tobaspino is a portmanteau of Spinosaurus and Butobasse (Japanese slang often referring to "kicking butt", etc.). Notes *Tobaspino is the only Zyudenryu who is not part of the Ten Great Zyudenryu, being created before them. *It is similar to last year's FS-0O, as they are both Movie-exclusive Mecha numbered "0". *It is the first Dinosaur mecha to use a navy color scheme. *Its roar is the same as the Kyoryu Origami's roar from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. **Coincidentally, both are dinosaur-themed mecha that first appeared in their respective series summer movie. and Stymero before they lost their bodies.]] *The model for Tobaspino was modified to create Allomerus' Zyudenryu form which was briefly seen in a flashback in Brave 34 before the 13 Guardians lost their physical bodies at the hands of Great Land Devil Gadoma. *Tobaspino holds a record for being the most recurring movie mech to appear in the show, with three episodes. *It is the second Spinosaurus themed mecha, after SpinoGold from Abaranger. *Tobaspino is, as of recently, the last movie mecha to appear in the TV show proper (unitl Zyuohger's Cube Conder via cameos and Lupinranger VS Patranger's Jackpot Striker in their finale), as the movie mechas that appear after it (the Galaxy Liner, Dinomaru, and Kerberus Voyager) don't appear in the TV show at all. See Also References Category:Mecha (Kyoryuger) Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Blue Mecha Category:Extra Ranger Mecha Category:Sentai 0 Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Exclusive to Movie or Special